


Stars don't die

by Sweet_Mad_Dreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles Has Cancer, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Has Cancer, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Sad Ending, c'est quand même une belle histoire, donc c'est triste, je m'excuse d'avance, louis et harry s'aiment très très fort, mais, tellement que c'est douloureux, vraiment triste
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Mad_Dreamer/pseuds/Sweet_Mad_Dreamer
Summary: « Les étoiles ne meurent pas, Louis. Les étoiles ne meurent pas alors tu ne peux pas mourir », dis-je à voix basse, serrant sa main de toutes mes forces dans la mienne.« Mon amour », chuchota-t-il en caressant ma joue. Je me laissai aller à ce contact, chassant difficilement mon envie de fondre à nouveau en sanglots. « on t'a menti. Toutes les étoiles meurent un jour. »





	1. Prologue : before this river becomes an ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Hei.
> 
> Juste avant les vacances, j'ai écrit le début d'une nouvelle histoire. C'était juste une idée comme ça, sur laquelle je ne me suis pas beaucoup penchée puisque j'écrivais activement Jusqu'au crépuscule. Mais en juillet, l'inspiration m'est venue et je l'ai continuée. En août, je l'ai terminée. En septembre, je vous la partage.
> 
> Vous trouverez au long de mon histoire des chansons. Je conseille vivement d'écouter celles qui ne sont pas entre parenthèses, les autres c'est simplement si vous aimez avoir un fond sonore. Elles sont répertoriées ici pour ceux qui ont Apple Music, avec quelques autres chansons qui auraient pu avoir leur place. Tous les titres de chapitres sont des paroles de chansons qui s'y trouvent.
> 
> https://music.apple.com/fr/playlist/stars-dont-die/pl.u-oZyllR1TRdYDodJ?l=en
> 
> Je suis très attachée aux Louis & Harry de cette histoire (comme toujours...). Comme souvent, j'ai mis beaucoup de moi en eux.
> 
> Si vous êtes sensibles ou que certaines choses vous heurtent particulièrement, je vous conseille de lire les tags. Le prologue est par ailleurs plutôt explicite quant à la teneur de l'histoire.
> 
> Je sais que nombre d'entre vous ne voudront pas la lire. Mais pour ceux qui, comme moi, trouvent la beauté dans la tristesse,
> 
> bienvenue.
> 
> Et à dimanche prochain.
> 
> Avec tout mon amour, M. xx

Un groupe de soutien. Voilà où je l’avais rencontré. Groupe de soutien auquel je ne voulais même pas aller - c'était ma mère qui m’avait forcé. Comme dans _Nos Étoiles Contraires_, je sais. Sauf que je n’avais rien d’Hazel Grace. Et lui n’était pas Augustus Walker non plus.

(Quand il les fumait, ses cigarettes, il les fumait pour de vrai.)

Moi j’étais comme mort à l’intérieur. Et lui - lui qui allait mourir, et qui le savait - il éclatait de vie.

Je crois que je l’ai détesté pour cette raison. J’avais envie de l’attraper par les épaules et de lui hurler mais pourquoi tu ris, pourquoi t’es heureux, tu vas mourir, pourquoi t’arrives à sourire.

Je n’ai jamais pu. Même s’il me rendait fou avec sa joie de vivre. J’ai compris plus tard que c’était sa façon de se protéger de sa propre vie. Puisqu’on la lui retirait, il avait décidé de l’aimer et d’en jouir jusqu’à la dernière seconde.

Parfois c’était trop. Même pour lui. Et alors il craquait - et ce n’était pas beau à voir. Il était comme une bombe à fragmentation. Quand il explosait, il blessait tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour.

Il avait 21 ans quand je l’ai rencontré. J’en avais 19. Et quand il est mort, je suis mort avec lui.

Jusqu’au bout, on prie pour un miracle. Alors moi aussi, j’ai prié pour un miracle. Jusqu’à la fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei,
> 
> Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le prologue de Stars don't die. Je suis très heureuse de partager cette histoire avec vous. Je la peaufine depuis plusieurs semaines à présent, et je n'ai jamais écrit une fiction de cette longueur en aussi peu de temps. J'ai pleuré en écrivant les derniers mots ; j'espère vous faire ressentir ne serait-ce que le quart de l'émotion qui m'étreignait lorsque je l'écrivais. 
> 
> J'ai créé le hashtag #StarsDontDieFic sur Twitter si vous souhaitez réagir, cela me ferait très plaisir. 
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui laisseront une chance à mon histoire. 
> 
> Avec tout mon amour,
> 
> M. xx
> 
> Le titre du prologue est tiré de la chanson Faith (de George Michael, mais reprise par Sleeping At Last).


	2. Chapitre I : and you burn so bright you could burn somebody

_ **Pourtant t’es beau, comme une comète** _

_ **J’t’ai dans la peau, j’t’ai dans la tête** _

_ **Et quand bien même, y’aurait que moi,** _

_ **Tu peux pas tu peux pas** _

_ **T’en aller comme ça** _

_ **— Fauve** _

**(Faith_Sleeping At Last)**

« Maman, s’il te plaît ! »

Elle me regarda, de ses yeux fatigués.

« Ça suffit, Harold. Tu iras. »

« Pourquoi ? », pleurnichai-je. J’agissais comme un bébé, je le savais parfaitement. Je jouais la carte de l’apitoiement. Elle détourna le regard.

« Pas cette fois. Descends maintenant. »

Je sondai son visage pâle. Elle avait des cernes sombres -indigo- sous les yeux et paraissait dix ans de trop. Sa voix était ferme et sans appel.

En maugréant, je me résolus. Sans oublier de claquer la portière avec force, montrant mon mécontentement. Je me mis à marcher d’un pas rapide, longeant les places de parking. Ma mère ralentit en passant à mon niveau et baissa la fenêtre de mon côté.

« Sois sage », me dit-elle. « Je reviens te chercher dans deux heures. » Elle hésita. « Appelle-moi si tu as le moindre souci. »

Sa voix craqua à la fin de sa phrase, et je m’en voulus aussitôt. J’étais injuste et méchant alors qu’elle n’avait rien fait d’autre que me soigner, me chérir, s’assurer que je ne manquasse de rien. Il y avait beaucoup de colère en moi ; peut-être légitime, peut-être pas - mais je n’aurais pas dû la diriger vers ma mère. Je hochai la tête, ravalant les larmes qui me piquaient les yeux, et lui fis un signe de main. Elle me rendit un faible sourire, et passa la seconde. 

J’observai la voiture jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait disparu au bout de la route. Alors je pris mon courage à deux mains, et entrai en soupirant dans le grand bâtiment blanc.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m’attendais, en entrant. Probablement à quelque chose de gris et de triste - parce que qu’y a-t-il de joyeux dans le cancer ? mais ce n’était pas le cas.

Il y avait plus de monde que ce à quoi je m’attendais. Des jeunes, surtout. Des enfants, quelques uns. Des adultes aussi. Très peu de personnes âgées. Toutes rayonnant autour d’un seul et même point - astre solaire.

Louis.

Je ne savais pas encore son prénom alors, mais mon regard convergea aussitôt vers lui. C’était comme ça, avec Louis. Il avait ce quelque chose d’indubitablement solaire et magnétique qui le faisait empereur partout où il passait.

Je me glissai sur une chaise, un peu en retrait, et observai les autres. Mes yeux revenaient sans cesse sur ce garçon rieur et enjoué. Il semblait donner le sourire à tous ceux qui l’approchaient, comme s’il dispersait la vie par poignées au-dessus d’eux.

J’étais fasciné, mais je m’étais rembruni. Parce qu’il n’y avait que deux explications à son bonheur et sa joie contagieuse. Il avait été déclaré guéri- ou il n’avait jamais été malade.

Je sortis de ma contemplation lorsqu’un homme, au centre de la salle, frappa dans ses mains. Tout le monde se réunit aussitôt autour de lui, prenant place sur les chaises disposées en cercle. Je m’approchai aussi, et m’assis à mon tour.

« Bonjour à tous ! », s’exclama-t-il. « Je vois que nous comptons quelques nouveaux, bienvenue. Je m’appelle Pierre-André mais vous pouvez m’appeler Pia. Nous allons commencer par le tour de cercle, d’accord ? »

Tout le monde cria son assentiment - curieux enthousiasme de la part de cancéreux. Je m’étais attendu à une sorte de réunion des Enfers - bienvenue à tous les morts-vivants et autres momies - mais l’atmosphère était légère et pétillante. Je me sentais déboussolé, comme un extravagant. Je remarquai néanmoins quelques timides et renfrognés, comme moi.

« Maria, tu commences ? »

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais se leva.

« Je m’appelle Maria. Le pépiement des oiseaux m’apaise. J’ai été déclarée en rémission de ma tumeur la semaine dernière », dit-elle en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, avec un sourire timide.

Pia lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« C’est formidable Maria ! »

Tout le monde lui témoigna son ravissement et elle se rassit, les joues rosies. Le tour de cercle continua - festival de carcinomes, sarcomes et cancers hématopoïétiques. Pia se prêta également au jeu, déclarant qu’il aimait la tarte au citron meringuée par-dessus tout et que cela faisait vingt ans qu’il était guéri de son cancer du foie. J’avais refusé de prendre la parole, donnant simplement mon prénom. Puis ce fut le tour du garçon-soleil.

« Salut tout le monde ! », s’exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme. « Beaucoup d’entre vous me connaissent déjà mais pour les nouveaux je suis Louis, j’ai vingt-et-un ans. J’aime dessiner et le thé aux fruits rouges. Je chante sous la douche aussi. » Il récolta quelques rires amusés et poursuivit. « J’ai un chat qui s’appelle Dream, et aussi une leucémie aiguë myéloblastique incurable. »

Il nous adressa un sourire étincelant, et il se rassit, l’air de rien. Je le fixai, éberlué. Il avait annoncé sa mort prochaine comme on donne la météo. En observant autour de moi, je réalisai que personne ou presque n’était surpris. J’apprendrais plus tard que dans ses beaux jours et devant la société, c’était ainsi qu’était Louis.

Sa bonne humeur m’avait répugné plus tôt parce qu’il n’avait rien d’un condamné. Et pourtant, c’était exactement ce qu’il était.

⋆⋆⋆

**(Désert_Maxenss)**

« Merci à vous tous d’être venus, on se revoit la semaine prochaine. Lily, n’oublie pas ce que je t’ai dit. Harry, je peux te parler une minute ? »

Méfiant, j’attendis qu’il s’approchât de moi. Il m’adressa un sourire rassurant, mais je ne desserrai pas les dents.

« Qui a voulu que tu viennes ici ? »

« Ma mère. »

« Ah », dit-il en hochant la tête. « Tu penses revenir ? »

Je le jaugeai du regard, hésitant. Il attendit patiemment, sans se départir de son sourire.

« Oui », finis-je par répondre, bon gré mal gré. Je pouvais bien faire cela pour elle.

« Formidable », me dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Tu ne seras jamais obligé de partager avec le groupe si tu ne le souhaites pas, mais si tu désires parler avec quelqu’un seul à seul, tu peux toujours venir me trouver, moi ou mon épouse. » Je hochai la tête à mon tour. « Tu n’es pas tout seul, Harry », dit-il en pressant mon épaule. J’observai ses yeux bleu-gris dissimulés derrière des lunettes à montures en métal. « Passe une bonne soirée, mon garçon. »

Il me laissa finalement partir et je sortis dans le froid. Ma mère m’attendait devant, en double-file. Elle démarra dès que j’eus claqué ma portière.

« Comment ça s’est passé mon chéri ? », demanda-t-elle alors que j’attachais ma ceinture.

« Bien », répondis-je sobrement. Elle parut surprise, mais ne demanda rien de plus. Elle savait que je me renfermais lorsqu’on me posait trop de questions, depuis que j’avais été diagnostiqué. Elle l’avait appris à ses dépens, et mon coeur se serra en constatant le fossé que j’avais creusé entre elle et moi. Je gardai néanmoins le silence, et nous roulâmes ainsi jusqu’à la maison.

Sitôt qu’elle se fut garée, je sortis de la voiture et me précipitai dans la maison. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre et me ruai vers ma chambre. Je fermai la porte à clé derrière moi, et me jetai sur mon lit. Enfin seul.

Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le carré de ciel gris blanc que je voyais par ma fenêtre. J’oscillais entre plusieurs émotions, camaïeu de haine d’angoisse et d’espoir. Je soupirai, et me retournai dans mon lit. Je sentais la fatigue m’assommer par vagues, et me laissai aller.

⋆⋆⋆

Le lendemain, je m’éveillai dans une grande confusion. Cela m’arrivait, parfois - mettre plusieurs minutes à me rappeler qui et où j’étais. J’avais la bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche, et la sensation qu’on me martelait le crâne. Je sentais déjà que cela allait être une mauvaise journée, et j’étais de mauvaise humeur. 

Je descendis lourdement à la cuisine, et me servis un verre de jus de fruit. J’ignorai mes parents, tous deux attablés devant leur café, lorsqu’ils me dirent bonjour. Ils n’insistèrent pas, mais je vis un éclat de tristesse briller dans les yeux de ma mère alors qu’elle débarrassait sa tasse. Je gardai le silence, buvant mon jus à petites gorgées. Mon père me proposa de préparer mon petit-déjeuner, mais je secouai la tête. Je n’avais pas faim, et ce serait sûrement le cas toute la journée.

J’entendis une cavalcade dans l’escalier, et Gemma fit irruption quelques secondes plus tard.

« Bonjour Papa, bonjour Harry ! », s’exclama-t-elle d’une voix enjouée. Je ne daignai pas lui accorder un regard, me contentant d’un grognement alors qu’elle embrassait mon père sur la joue.

« Eh bien, tu es de bonne humeur aujourd’hui ! Qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ? », me demanda-t-elle d’une voix moqueuse.

Je me levai aussitôt de table, ma chaise basculant au sol dans un grand fracas et courus jusqu’à l’étage, évitant ma mère de justesse alors qu’elle descendait l’escalier, et m’enfermai à double tour dans ma chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, j’entendis des éclats de voix furieux alors que maman et papa s’énervaient après Gemma. 

Blotti sur mon lit, serrant un coussin dans mes bras, je refrénai difficilement mes sanglots. _Qu’est ce qu’il y a, encore_. La voix de Gemma résonnait dans ma tête, l’emphase qu’elle avait mis sur le _encore_. Comme si je n’étais qu’une succession des problèmes que je causais. _Encore_.

Comme si j’avais demandé à avoir un cancer.

⋆⋆⋆

Je m’étais endormi sans m’en rendre compte. Lorsque je m’éveillai pour la seconde fois, je me sentais mieux. Le martèlement dans ma tête semblait s’être arrêté. Les paroles de Gemma, elles, étaient toujours là - plantées dans mon coeur, semblables aux milliers d’autres piques qui s’y trouvaient déjà. Je les repoussai dans un coin de ma tête. Gemma était en cours, alors je pouvais déambuler en bas comme bon me semblait.

Je trouvai un mot de la main de ma mère posé sur la table. Elle me souhaitait une bonne journée, m’informait du repas qu’elle avait laissé dans le réfrigérateur pour moi, m’annonçait son heure de retour, m’ordonnait d’appeler si j’avais le moindre problème et me rappelait que j’avais le numéro de mon médecin et qu’il me répondrait sitôt que je le contacterais. Elle concluait en m’embrassant, comme à son habitude. Je soupirai et froissai le mot, l’abandonnant là.

Le reste de ma journée s’écoula pareille à toutes les autres. Je regardai la télévision, réchauffai mon repas, dessinai un peu, m’ennuyai beaucoup. Lorsque Maman rentra sur le coup de cinq heures, elle monta m’embrasser, me demanda si le repas était bon - je répondis oui, délicieux - ne mentionna pas le fait que j’en avais laissé la moitié et me laissa me reposer, sans oublier de me dire en souriant qu’elle était dans le salon et que je pouvais la rejoindre si je le voulais. Je lui dis d’accord, j’arrive, et ne descendis pas avant qu’elle ne m’appelât à table, avec Gemma et papa.

J’allai me coucher juste après le repas. J’avalai mes médicaments avec une gorgée d’eau, en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir, puis me pelotonnai dans mon lit et glissai dans un sommeil sans rêves. Ou presque.


End file.
